


More Compatible

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester First Kiss, Extremely Dubious Consent, Grooming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest, Statutory Rape, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, sam is fifteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: Since Sam was ten, he’s known what Dean sounds like when he touches himself.





	More Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> 013\. One Catches the Other Masturabating  
> Title from Kiss by Prince  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

Of course Sam knows what Dean sounds like. They had grown up sharing motel rooms, motel beds, bathrooms, everything. And, since Sam was ten, he’s known what Dean sounds like when he touches himself.

He knows what it sounds like when Dean has sex, too, but right now, all Sam hears is the familiar sound of Dean jacking off in the shower. He’s all soft groans and low moans, but at one particularly loud sound, Sam feels himself hardening in his pajamas.

His face burns bright. He’s supposed to be asleep, not getting off to the sounds of his brother in the shower. However, he  _ is _ fifteen, and this hard on isn’t gonna go away whether he wants it to or not. He brings his hand up to palm at himself through his pants. He lets out a soft moan of his own.

Sam shifts to sit up, shoving his hand down his pants and taking himself in hand. He did his best to stay quiet but he didn’t realize how  _ hard _ it was to stay quiet when he wasn’t the one in the shower. He’s so absorbed in himself that he doesn’t hear the the water shut off, doesn’t hear the door open, just feels a hand over his mouth and another on the hand on his dick.

Sam’s eyes fly open, green eyes staring back at him. Dean removes the hand from Sam’s mouth and leans back so he’s almost sitting on Sam’s thighs. 

“Did you like that, baby brother?” Dean asks, a playful hint to his voice. “Put on a show just for you.”

“Dean, we can’t,” Sam tries to protest, but Dean removes Sam’s hand and replaces it with his own on Sam’s little prick.

“Sure we can. Just don’t tell Dad, yeah?” Dean winks, twisting his hand in such a way that has Sam coming immediately.

Sam lays there, catching his breath as Dean licks him clean. Dean wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and leans down to catch Sam in a kiss. It’s salty, but really good - Dean’s lips are soft, his tongue experienced against Sam’s clumsy one.

When Dean pulls away, Sam touches two fingers to his lips

“What’s up baby boy, brother got your tongue?” 

Sam looks up in awe. “That was my first kiss.”

Dean looks almost triumphant, like he’s going to jump off the bed and cheer. Instead, he steals another kiss.

“Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
